


Do you try to evolve, or do you try to know what you are?

by lalejandra



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Annie is not involved in Jeff's New Year's resolutions theory at all.For innie-darling, because she cares about the children. ;) Spoilers for the end of season 1.





	Do you try to evolve, or do you try to know what you are?

Jeff hadn't meant to kiss Annie -- it just happened. But if he was honest -- he wouldn't be, but it always seemed like honesty was going to happen to him anyway -- he _had_ meant to kiss Annie. Annie was young, naïve, silly, and didn't have the kind of sense of humor Jeff had always prioritized. But she seemed to _get him_ in a way that he hadn't even thought was important to him. And she had that _mouth._

And, for some reason, she liked _him_ \-- even the sarcastic, cynical, and cranky parts -- which, as it turned out, was a total turn-on.

  



End file.
